


Stairs

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: After Paul falls down a set of spiral stairs it leads to a bunch of strange events.





	1. Paul

I was walking with Richard and we were exploring Russia. We had to preform the next day. I got something for my wife, Emil, and Lilli. I was having fun.   
    
I woke up to hearing screaming. I went to find out who was screaming. It was dark. I ran and I should have watched. I ran into someone and we both were falling and that is the last thing I remembered.


	2. Till

I heard the screaming and the lights were out. We were in a hotel. I walked with my flashlight. I was walking slowly. I then noticed a girl crying in the hallway. She looked at me.

"I will not hurt you."

"Whoever ran into my attacker saved me but they both went down the four fights of the spiral stairs." 

I noticed Richard, Oliver, Flake, and Schneider standing next to us. I told her to wait and she didn't want to. We went down another flight of stairs. We walked over to the bottom and saw two people laying there.

I made a call and the police was able to turn on the power. We looked at the people laying at the bottom and I did a head count. I counted five. They lifted the guy with the broken neck off the first guy and I noticed a lot of blood. I stepped closer and realized Paul was missing. I realized Paul was the one who saved the girl and was hurt bad. 

"That is who saved her. He is with us. His name is Paul H. Landers of Berlin Germany. He is in the band Rammstein."

"He is still alive but, this head injury is bad."

We were sitting in the waiting room. I felt bad I didn't want to make the call. But I had too. I called his wife Arielle and she said she would be there as soon as she could.

I just sat and waited. I knew we had to cancel our show for the next night. I sat with everyone else. I still couldn't get that picture of Paul out of my mind.


	3. Arielle

I made it to the hospital to find the guys sleeping in the waiting room chairs. I sat next to Richard. A doctor was waiting for me and a nurse saw me sit with them. A doctor came to talk to me. 

"Hi, are you Arielle?"

"Yes, I am."

"Follow me. Your husband has had a head injury by falling down four flights of stairs. He has 10 staples in his head. He has a broken arm. It broke in two places his wrist and arm. A few broken ribs. A few bruises. But, you may see him. His friends may too."

I walked into the room and sat down next to Paul. I saw he was a train wreck. I wasn't mad. Sad but not mad. He did stop a murder. 

I did make a call to Till. He told me that I made him jump. I could hear him wake the rest of them. I was joined and they were sad.

I was put in Paul's room and I found his phone. I saw the pictures he had taken. He was happy. Then I found the gifts he got for me, his son, and our daughter. I opened mine it was a bracelet. It had our first names engraved on the inside. I didn't know he had a matching bracelet. I then looked at where he fell. I cried. I was so sad.


	4. Richard

I sat in my room and felt this was my fault. I should have been the one to run and stop him. I had no idea he would do something that stupid. I was looking at the ceiling. I couldn't get that picture out of my mind. Paul was hurt really bad and that picture stayed in my mind.

I walked into the room and sat next to him. He was a mess. "Hey, buddy I know you can't hear me. But, I still want you to know we miss you a lot. We all are sad and hurt."

I put my head down and cried. I didn't know Arielle walked into the room. I didn't know she heard everything. She put her hand on my shoulders. 

"Richard, that was nice of you to say."

"Thanks."

I got up and left I ended up getting waisted. I wanted this out of my mind. I couldn't take it.


	5. Oliver

I walked into the room and sat next to Paul. I started to play my guitar. I missed doing sport activities with him. He was a fun person to compete with. He was a good friend. I missed him. I started to cry. Why did this have to happen to him. 

"Oliver, are you ok?"

"Arielle, why?"

"I wish I knew."

I left and I was sad. Walked into the room I was staying in. I put the guitar down. I leaned against the wall and cried.


	6. Flake

I walked into the room Paul was in and I looked at him. I had flashbacks of all the things we did in the past. I started to cry. 

"Paul, I miss you. But, why couldn't you be more careful."  
      
I went to the place we have been staying and I couldn't stop thinking about that night. The way Paul looked when he got hurt. I couldn't stop thinking about the past. The good times and the bad. I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Schneider

I walked into the room Paul was in and cried. I missed him. I wondered why this had to happen. I felt so bad for him. 

"Paul, please hang in there we need you. I miss you."

I sat in the room I was staying in. I cried. I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Till

I walked in the room Paul was in and sat next to him. I was mad at myself. I was unable to protect him. I wish this never happened.

"Paul, this is my fault. I was the closest. I should have reacted sooner. I miss you and this never should have happened."

I went to the room we were staying in and got waisted and smashed some of my things. I was so upset. I couldn't take this.


	9. Arielle

I sat next to Paul like I had been doing for the past five months. I really missed him. I knew this was bad. 

"I miss you Paul. The guys miss you. The kids miss you. We wish you were here."

I kissed him on the lips. He didn't have any trouble breathing on his own through all this. They never lost him. They tested him and he is still here. He has brain activity. I wish he would wake up.

I went to the place I was staying and looked at Paul's phone. The day all this happened he was so happy. It is funny how life can do a 360. I started to cry. I missed him a lot.


	10. Paul

I woke up to find two people in the room with me. I didn't know who they were. They were looking at each other.

"Здравствуйте"

The woman in the room looked at me and walked closer. "Paul, I missed you so much."

"Я хейко. Кто ты."

I told he hello. My name is Heiko. Who are you? She then told me her name was Arielle and that she was my wife and that we had two kids. That I was German and my name was Paul. I told her I was Russian. She got the doctor and I was released. She gave me my phone and left. She had told me the man was Till and he was one of five friends I had. I said that can't be right. 

I found a job working in a music store. They played all kinds of music. I then had fun. I just didn't understand where all the other people came from.


	11. Arielle

It had been a year scince Paul fell down the stairs. I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I then looked at our daughter Lilli. I just told her and Emil that Paul wasn't coming home from Russia. I did give them the gift from him. I missed him.

I knew the guys took it hard Flake was sad. Richard stuck to drugs and drinking. Till blamed himself and took to drinking. Oliver was sad. Schneider was sad as well.

They were falling apart.  
I wish there was a way to help this. He is gone possibly forever. I didn't know what else could be done.


	12. Heiko

I had been working in a music store for a year. I heard this song and it got stuck in my head. It was called Benzin. I didn't know how I knew all the words. I heard it once. I looked up the video on my phone and saw it was by a band named Rammstein. I was watching the video when I noticed something. The one guitarist looked like me. 

I waited until my shift was over and watched more on Rammstein. I then took my bracelet off and moved it around. I noticed on the inside it said Arielle and Paul. I then looked through my phone and noticed pictures and things. It all hit me. My name isn't Heiko Paul Hiersche. It is Paul Hiersche Landers.

I messed up. I quit my job and went to find everyone. I then went and started to call Richard.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"America."

"Where?"

"New York."

I could tell something wasn't right he was the first one I went too. I went clear to America. I then was glad when the plane landed. I realized I was finally talking normal. I took a bike to where I had to go. I then went to where he said. I told the people I was there to get Richard. They led me to a room. Just as he was about to inject himself with something.   
I ran 

"Richard, no"

I was to late. What have I caused. I should have been careful. Richard was convalescing on the floor. I called for help. 

I sat in the waiting room. He shot up with Heroin. They lost him once. I sat in the waiting room thinking what in the hell was he thinking. 

A doctor came too see me and told me to follow him. I walked into the room Richard was in and sat down. He told me they were going to detox him and that I could stay. I fell asleep on the floor. I slept kind of better. I was under the bed. I fit and there was a place that I could charge my phone under there. I was out of site out and out of mind. I took a selfie. With the caption I am the hobbit that hides under hospital beds.

Yes, I went there. The next morning I heard talking. "How did I get here? Who saved me and why?"

"Why don't you ask the dwarf that has been hiding and sleeping under your bed."

I saw him walk out of the room and saw Richard put his hand down over the bed. I grabbed it. I know I was freaking him out. It was funny. I let go and then he put his head over side of the bed and looked down at me. I said boo. He retreated back to the bed. 

I crawled out from under the bed and sat on the bed. He hid under a blanket. I had never seen him this scared. I kinda felt bad.

"Richard, I am the Hobbit/Dwarf hiding under bed. I am the one who found you. I am glad I did. Why did you do that."

He uncovered his head. He looked at me. "Heiko, how did you know my name? Where to find me? I had a nice day with a close friend of mine and I lost him later that night. I can't get the image out of my head. I can't believe he his gone forever."

He started to cry. I moved closer and laid next to him and let him cry on me. I know why. I saw news reports of the fall and saw I saved a girl from being killed.

"Richard, my name isn't Heiko."

He looked at me and cried harder. "Then who are you."

"I am Paul H. Landers of Germany. I have two kids Emil and Lilli. I am in the band Rammstein."

"Paul, your back."

He hugged me. we stayed until he was well. Then we went back to Germany. I told him to tell no one I was back.

I walked into Till's house and I was looking for Till. I found him in bedroom drinking. 

"Till, how are you?"

He started yelling and he hit me. I knew he laid a good punch. I knew I was going to have a black eye. I then ducked and let him wear himself out. He passed out and I called Richard. 

He walked in "What the hell happened to you?"

"He hit me."

We stayed the night. The next morning Till woke up. He saw me sitting on the bed. 

"Heiko, how did you find me and why? I don't understand Russian."

"Till, why are you drinking yourself to death?"

"What do you care? It was my fault my close friend got hurt and now he is gone forever. I should have reacted faster."

"Till, it wasn't your fault. Hitting me and giving me a black eye is. I am not Heiko. I am Paul Landers.”

He ran over to me and picked me up and hugged me. I could tell he missed me. I noticed he saw Richard and he noticed something different.

"How did you get clean?"

"Paul, saved me. He was with me as I got clean."

They caught up on times and I told Till to watch Richard. I then went to find Flake. I then changed the way I looked back to the way I dressed normally. I felt better. I was wearing a beanie when I went to find Flake.

I found him sitting by a pond in a park. I sat next to him. "Hi, Flake you look sad. What is wrong?"

"I lost my friend in a accident. He is gone forever. I miss him."

He started to cry. I felt bad. They all took this bad. I moved closer and let him come closer. I let him cry on me. 

"It is ok."

"Thank you for letting me cry on you. I didn't get your name."

"Flake, my name is Paul Landers."  
He looked at me and cried. "Paul, your back."

"Yes, I am. Go help Sober Till and Sober Richard. I have to find Schneider."

I found Schneider sitting in a coffee shop. He looked sad. I sat at the table he was sitting at. 

"Schneider, you look sad. What is wrong?"

"I lost a close friend of mine forever. I have been sad ever since. I sorry where are my manners. I never got your name."

I sipped on my coffee and thought Schneider look up. Then I decided to tell him to look up."Look up."

He took a sip of coffee and looked up. I ended up wearing his mouth full of coffee. I love   
coffee but not that much. 

"I am so sorry. Are you...? You can't be. Heiko? Paul? My imagination?"

"I am Paul Landers."

"Paul, you are back."

"Yes, go to Till's house and I will find Oliver."

I then found him he was wind surfing. I got into the water and had a competition with him. I won and realized how much I missed my life. When we were done. I walked over to Oliver and he saw me. 

"Nice race. The only person I ever did that with was...."

"Yes, Oliver."

"No, you can't be. He started to cry my friend is gone forever."

"Oliver, he isn't gone forever. He is here."

We both got dressed and I still had my shirt off and he saw my tattoos. He saw the one on my neck and arm. Actually all four of them. 

"Heiko, why did you come find me?"

"Because, I am Paul Landers. Not Heiko."

He hugged me. We went to his house. I borrowed his guitar. I still could play. I remembered everything. I then told him to go to Till's while I handled Arielle and the kids.

I found the spare key and went to my office and started to play guitar. I heard someone walking down the hallway. They peaked there heads in the room it was Lilli and Emil. They then walked in. 

I told them to shut the door and they looked at me. "Dad?" They both said.

"Yes, I am back don't let my wife know."

They nodded and hugged me and I could tell they missed me. Lilli and Emil went to stay with my side of the family. I waited for Arielle to get home. 

I was playing still and had dinner in the oven. I had candles lit on the table and was playing guitar when she walked in. The table where I was sitting was only lit by candle light. 

"Emil, you can stop playing now. I don't know what is with this set up but your being weird."

"Ok, Arielle, Emil and Lilli are not here."

I could tell she was afraid. I put the guitar down and I shut the oven off. I went to turn on the light and I heard Arielle say something. I turn around and felt something really sharp and painful. I fell down. I then saw the light. Arielle walked over to me.

"Heiko, What are you doing here?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I saw her calling for help. "I just wanted to make you dinner. I am Paul Landers of Germany. I have two kids. My phone is in my pocket." 

She got it. I started to hack up blood. I know she stabbed me. I wasn't mad and I even told a cop and paramedics what happened. They told me she wasn't going to be charged. I then passed out.


	13. Arielle

I sat in the waiting room and cried. What have I done. I called Till, Richard, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake. I told them to come as soon as possible. I can't believe I did that.

They all walked in the room and I saw they were worried. I told them what had transpired in our house. I felt so bad. I saw they all were sad. 

The doctor said that we could see him. He wasn't able to breathe on his own. The knife hit his left side of his lungs. I sat and cried. They were not really sure if he would make it. He had lost a lot of blood and had to be given blood. They lost him twice.

I grabbed his hand. "Paul, I am so sorry. I hate my self for this. I will never forgive myself for hurting you."

I was sitting in our room and I looked at his phone. I saw the first selfie. Heard the song Benzin at work and don't know how I know all the words. The next one was watched the video to Benzin and some stuff on Rammstein. The one guitar player looks like me.  
The next one I took off my bracelet and realized the name in it said Arielle and Paul. The next one I looked through all my phone pictures and my memory came back my name is Paul Landers. 

Next one I am the Hobbit that hides under Richard's hospital bed. I read a bit more about how Richard almost died infront of him and how he teased him. Of how he helped him. 

The next on how Till decked him while drunk. He told the hole story there. The next one was about how he was sitting in a park by a pond. Also how he helped Flake while he was there.

The next on was about how he found Schneider in a coffee shop. Also how he got covered in coffee and how he helped Schneider. The next one was about Oliver and how he found him wind surfing. He told how he raced him and won and how he helped Oliver. 

The next one is about Emil and Lilli and how they found him playing guitar. How he helped them and sent them to his parents house. The last one was about the dinner and surprise he had for me. I cried. I dropped the phone.   
I was overcome with guilt. I knew I had to tell the kids. I picked up the phone and called them. Emil was the one who answered me. I was using Paul's phone.

"Dad, how did dinner go?"

"Emil, I need you and your sister."

"Ok."

I had no idea how I was going to tell them when they got here. I know they were going to hate me. I don't blame them if they did.


	14. Emil

We walked into the house and Arielle had me and my 16 year old sister follow her. I did and she had us get into the car. She took us to the hospital. I didn't like were this was going. 

We walked into the room she took us to and we found Richard in the room. We sat down as well. I was wondering if she was going to tell us what happened. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Asked Richard.

"No, you can stay after all Paul did for you I understand. He kept a selfie/journal log on his phone. Yours says he is the Hobbit that hides under Richard's hospital bed."

"He helped me get clean."

"I saw that you guys need him and I took him from you. I hate myself."

"Can some one tell us what is going on." I asked.

"I came into the house and I told you to stop playing guitar and the lights were off. It was candle lit. I could smell food in the oven. I told you to stop being weird. I then was told you and Lilli was not home. I freaked out and asked who was in the house. He went to the light and I said hey. He turned around and I stabbed him. The knife hit the left side of his lungs and he had to be given blood. They don't know if he is going to live. I hate myself." Said Arielle.

I was up set and I saw Lilli was too. She was crying. I had no idea who to be mad at dad or Arielle. We sat with Richard. Arielle went home.


	15. Arielle

I sat in the room with Paul. I felt so bad. I fell asleep. It had been five months since I hurt him. I woke up to find him unhooked from everything. I didn't know what that meant. 

I left with a note on the fridge. I had to get away. I left a note on Paul's phone. I couldn't take it anymore. I then left the house.


	16. Lilli

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the note from my mom. I called Till and Schneider. They were going to go look for her. I knew this was bad. I had a bad feeling about this. I hope she would be ok. I missed my family.  
I sat down and cried. I missed my dad. I missed things as they were.


	17. Paul

I know time had passed and I woke up to look around. I found my phone on the stand and I found a selfie entry I didn't put there. It was Arielle and it said I can't live with what I did to you and I hoping to be gone forever. Please take care of Lilli.

I found my clothes and got dressed. I went to find a doctor. When I found a nurse she was shocked I was up. She found the doctor and I was released. I went home and went through my house. I saw all my family was sleeping. I was glad. But, Arielle was gone. I went in the kitchen and noticed the note on the refrigerator. 

It said I will be gone forever and no one will have to think about me. I knew I had to get to her and the sad thing is I know where she is. I got into my vehicle and went to find her. I hoped I wasn't too late. I went to were me and Oliver wind surf. 

I saw her. I borrowed a row boat and followed her. Where was she going. I happened to have a pocket knife on me. I then saw her jump into the water. I had also borrowed scuba gear. Thank you Oliver for your wild side. I went over.

I dived till I found her. I tried to pull her up. But, found her stuck. I noticed she tied herself to something heavy. I then cut her loose and I had to do the preconditions. I hope I wasn't too late. I got her on the boat and called for help. I then was glad Till had us all take first aid.

I had to try to save her. I was focused as I did it. I was not ready to lose my wife. I then heard a hacking sound. I know at least she picked a less deep spot. I rowed back to shore. 

I then was met by help as I carried her. They checked her as I returned the gear and the boat. I ended up paying for the other one. What was she thinking. 

I drove to the hospital and waited. I hope I was fast enough. I knew she lived with the guilt of hurting me. How can I help her. 

I was sitting in the waiting room and heard my name. I saw a doctor. He told me to follow him. I was still wearing my wet suit. I was cold. I was lead to a room and told I made it in time. I sat next to her and he told me everything. As soon as she woke up she could go. He handed me a blanket. I cried myself to sleep. I left my phone in my vehicle. 

I then woke up to someone yelling. I looked up and saw Arielle looking towards me. I hope this wasn't going to end bad. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I grabbed her hand. A doctor came and released her. I picked her up and carried her to my vehicle. I put her in the vehicle and I took her home.

I laid her in bed. She looked at me. I grabbed her hand.

"Arielle, why did you do that?"

"I hurt my husband. Why did you save me? He might not live because of me."

She broke down and cried. I held her. I felt so bad. I was ok.   
I then kissed her. 

"Your husband is going to be fine."

I still never got to take the wet suit off. I got up and turned on the light. I sat back on the bed and just waited for what she was going to do next.

"She never looked up. Richard why did you save me? Why did you kiss me? How do you know Paul is going to be ok? Where did you learn to dive?"

I had to laugh at that. "I am not Richard. I love you. Oliver and I do sports that have to do with water. I am ok Arielle really. I saw you read my selfie blog."

She looked at me. "Paul, how? You must hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. I forgive you."

I got up and went to my vehicle. I got my phone and went back into the house. I then stood in the bedroom and took a selfie. I sent it in a group text saying I am back. Then I shut the door to bedroom and locked it. 

I turned to my wife and she looked at me. I hit the light. I knew yelling was about to happen.   
I sat back on the bed. 

"ARIELLE, WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?"

"I AM SORRY RICHARD."

"I AM NOT RICHARD."

My phone just went off and I looked at it and it said Rammstein rhythm guitarist Paul Landers saves wife from drowning. It was the news and I got big group text after that asking if we were ok. I said we were and we were fighting and she thinks I am Richard.

"WHO ARE YOU THEN"

I threw her the phone and she read the article. Someone caught a picture of me carrying her. "ARE YOU SATISFIED YET?"

At that moment I was pushed down and she was kissing me. "Yes, I am. I love you Paul."

We started taking each other's clothes off and I wasn't watching and we both rolled off the bed. She landed on top of me. We were laughing. I then stuck my dick in her. It ended with me laying next to her wore out. 

"Arielle, I love you too. Please don't do that again."

"I thought you were gone."

"I am still here."

We both got up and got a shower. I then got to make dinner. This time I got to play romantic music. I had it worked out this time. When we were done we went to bed.

I got a group text from everyone. Band meeting tomorrow morning. I slept good that night.


	18. Emil

I woke up and went into my dad's office with my guitar in my hands. I sat down and I had my head down. I missed him. I had no words to put to how I felt. I then turned on my dad's laptop and turned on a music program.  
I was making a song. A sad one. I know it was instrumental. So, when I was done. I played back the whole thing. I didn't know I was being watched. I then heard crying as someone put their hand on my shoulder. 

I then turned around. "That was good."

"Richard, not now. I am sad. I miss my dad."

"I just wanted to say that was a good song."

"Thank you."

I started playing more and realized he didn't move. He grabbed one of my dad's guitars that was in the case. He started to play it. I had no idea how this was going to go. I then saw Lilli come into the room. She froze and I saw him hold his hand it a be quiet motion.

I knew something was up. I stopped playing. "What are you up too?"

"Not a thing at all."

I saw Lilli go hug him. I looked up to him smiling and realized I made a mistake it wasn't Richard. He was my dad. I was so happy. Things went back to normal and everyone was happy.


End file.
